In certain types of automotive switches, the internal contacts and other components are connected to the terminals of a plug or receptacle, mounted on the casing of the switch and adapted to mate with a compatible receptacle or plug, to which the wires of a cable or a wiring harness are connected.
In other types of automotive switches, the contacts and other components are connected directly to wires or conductors of a cable or a wiring harness.